


Mechanimals

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, as in actual animals, some mechs as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just small stories of some of the characters as animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fulcrum

Clemency was an okay planet to scavenge from. It was just a vast graveyard for bots from both sides and Misfire was glad for that. How do you explain to a bot that you sorta needed their energon while they were still using it?

Nope, no zombies on Clemency. Just corpse after corpse and crater after crater. There was the occasional otherworldly howl of the wind on the landscape that would cause Spinister to shoot the nearest corpse.

Nothing unusual until Misfire went to siphon another corpse from a crater. A shame really, the K-Classer had a real striking chin on him and he wasn’t half bad looking either.

"Stop ogling the corpse." Crankcase grumbled from behind the jet and went back to sifting through the scrap. Misfire stuck out his glossa and went back to handling the dead mech’s fuel pump. It was the most intact part he handled ever since they landed on this dust ball of a planet.

Misfire deftly cut the tubing on the pump and placed it to the side. Spinister had already cut open the K-Classer’s chestplates and removed his payload so all Misfire had to do was check the spark casing for any innermost energon.

There was a small rustling sound from the bot’s neck and Misfire’s wing’s perked up in interest. It couldn’t be the bot he was currently wrist deep in. He had his servos on the spark chamber and it was dead cold. Unless he had a hold of a zombie.

_"Mrow?"_ There was a mechanimal curled up by the mech’s helm and Misfire let out a loud  _'aww!'_ when he saw how large the thing’s audials were. He hadn’t seen a feline model since the start of the war so what was it doing all the way out here?

The mechanimal made a weird combination of a squeak and a hiss and bolted from it’s hiding space. It didn’t get very far before Crankcase had caught it.

Tan armor plating puffed up in an effort to scare the pilot. Misfire made another ‘aw’ when he saw the stumpy tail the little thing was sporting. Crankcase wasn’t so easily impressed.

"Stop that." he scolded and tapped the mechanimal on the nose. He was bit for his troubles but the tiny fangs didn’t pierce through the metal of his fingers.

Misfire abandoned the dead mech to examine the squirming cat. It was a bit scuffed up and dirty but it looked healthy. He scratched the cat between the ears and the tiny engine gave a conflicted purr.

"Oh, hey." Misfire scratched underneath it’s chin and looked at the tag around it’s neck. "Little fella has a collar."

The tag was a tiny Decepticon symbol and there was a name written on the collar.

"Fulcrum, huh? It’s a nice name."


	2. Cyclonus

Rodimus was talking too loudly over the intercom for anyone to hear him.

"Um… guys? I need some help." He was only partially transformed and it was painful to move his lower half. Tailgate reached out to get the attention of one of the bigger bots but they were all too focused on finding their habsuits.

”Sorry, can anyone give me a hand? I seem to be stuck…” No one heard him and he was afraid he was going to be left alone again. No, bad thoughts! Not the time to be thinking like that.

Tailgate tried to transform again but his T-Cog screeched in protest. “Okay, no doing that.” he grumbled. He glared at the floor, wishing someone had noticed that he was left behind.

There was a small woof from above his bowed helm and that made him jump. Tailgate’s visor brightened as he looked up at the cyberhound.

He was almost as tall as Rung but built for speed. Tailgate was tempted to touch one of the huge purple paws that had been placed by his servos. The cyberhound stared down at him and gave a small woof again.

"Um… hi?" The hound looked familiar though, even with the broken decorative horn on the side of his helm.

Tailgate yelped when the cyberhound suddenly bit down on his shoulder and started dragging him out of the room. Okay, please don’t eat him!

—-

Tailgate flinched when the cyberhound dropped him on the floor of an empty habsuit. “Ow…” he grumbled while rubbing at his shoulder.

The cyber hound huffed at him and flopped down on the ground next to him. The collar around it’s neck jingled and Tailgate curiously looked at the tag.

"So… um. Thank you for dragging me here…" He looked at the worn etching on the tag. "Cyclonus?"


	3. Tailgate

The explosion from underneath the two fighting bots was completely unexpected, Chromedome had to admit. One minute Whirl was threaten to finish the unconscious Cyclonus off and the next there was an explosion from underneath their feet.

Whirl was knocked backwards and out from the crater where he had been standing out crawled an injured cybercat. There was small sparks coming from the thing’s chasis and it’s back legs looked like they had been crushed.

The mnemosurgeon quickly scooped up the injured cybercat and cooed at it. The small mechanimal gave a small yowl when it saw Whirl, blue visor lighting up as it tried to squirm out of Chromedome’s hold.

"Easy little fella, he’s survived worse than that." Chromedome didn’t really spare Whirl a glance and turned to Ratchet. "Is it possible to fix him?"


End file.
